killjoysfandomcom-20200214-history
Khlyen
'''Khlyen Kin Rit '''a.k.a. Khlyen Yardeen is a recurring character appearing in Season 1, Season 2, Season 3, Season 4 and Season 5 of Killjoys. He is portrayed by actor Rob Stewart. Biography Khlyen Kin Rit is a Level 6 RAC Agent who works out of the RAC Office of Interstellar Expansion.Enemy Khlyen Khlyen is originally from Qresh and a member of the ruling families of The Quad. He took his daughter Aneela and a scientific team to Arkyn to try to colonize the moon, and ultimately found a source of Green Plasma which turned the team into Hullen.The Wolf You Feed It was then that the Qreshi royalty struck Land Kin Rit from their registry. To protect Aneela from The Lady he kept her isolated in a Safe House cube but Aneela became lonely and was able to manipulate the Green Plasma to create and give birth to Dutch. Khlyen removed Aneela's memory of Dutch from her and and stored them in The Remnant to protect them both.The Wolf You Feed He was going to kill the child but Dutch reminded him of Aneela when she was young and instead he began to tutor her while she was being raised in a royal harem.Bangarang He told her that he was sent there by her father, of the House of Yardeen. He trained her as an assassin and covert operative, teaching her unarmed combat and weapon skills as well as intelligence and interrogation techniques.The Sugar Point Run During these training years, Khlyen would emotionally scar Dutch by forcing her to kill people in numerous ways. Often he would not tell her who she was killing or why. While Khlyen was primarily her tutor, teaching her how to fight and kill, he also became somewhat of a surrogate father for her. Eventually Dutch married a Prince, which went against Khlyen's plans for her and he killed her husband.Escape VelocityDutch and the Real Girl This prompted Dutch to take Lucy and try to escape from Khlyen forever. Khlyen however never let Dutch go. He was already a high-ranking member of the RAC while training Dutch and simply followed her to the Quad. He remained hidden from her, biding his time until she proved that she was ready to get back into that life. Now that Khlyen has come back into Dutch's life, he continues to task her with various missions, threatening to kill Johnny if she does not meet his requirements. He abducted D'avin, taking him to a secret Red 17 base on Arkyn. Later, when he realized that D'avin was impervious to the Level 6 protocol, he helped him escape the Red 17 program and be rescued by Dutch and Johnny.Dutch and the Real Girl Khlyen is involved in a high level political conspiracy within the QuadOne BloodEscape Velocity and hints at an even greater history of events, and their consequences, involving the Red 17 program and the Scarbacks.Wild, Wild WesterleyShaft His motivations and allegiances are still a mystery, although he seems to have a genuine concern for Dutch's well-being. Hullen Abilities Khlyen is a Hullen and a Level 6 Agent in the RAC, and as such he is unfazed by being stabbed several times in the kidney and simply walking away without even a stumble. Additionally, Carleen commented that his neural signature was unusual.Enemy Khlyen He excels at hand to hand combat and is rather strong. He is also very knowledgeable about poisons. Additionally he can command the Green Plasma, using it as a neural and tech interface. Fight Against the Hullen In order to protect Dutch and Aneela from The Lady, Khlyen begins to work against the Hullen, first rescuing D'avin Jaqobis from the Red 17 facilityDutch and the Real Girl and then devising a way to kill the Green Plasma.How to Kill Friends and Influence People He sacrificed his life to kill the Arkyn tree and poison its green plasma pool on Archive. In doing so he caused the cleansing of the Level 6 agents that had been made Hullen on Arkyn, returning them to human. Appearances References Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Reclamation Agents Category:Season 2 characters Category:Hullen Category:Deceased Characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters